


Lust's Effect is Tempest After Sun

by xDinahQueenx



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Armor sex, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets dosed with sex pollen, Tony is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust's Effect is Tempest After Sun

The fight was not yet won, but Captain America was feeling a little odd. Specks of pollen were clinging to his eyelashes, in his hair where the cowl had been ripped, sticking to the exposed skin of his cheeks and around his mouth. Some had been on his mouth, but despite every instinct crying out to be careful, he’d licked his lips compulsively, until the honey-like taste was gone. And now he was flushed- color staining across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. (Not that they could see, behind the cowl, but Steve could feel it.) He also felt overly warm, his chest feeling a little tight, and heat curling low in his belly, like- no, not like- it _was_ arousal. And that wasn’t a good thing. Not for the situation, anyways.

Steve firmly tried to get his head back in the game and he threw his shield, to take out some henchmen that were coming up on Luke. Then, Steve caught his shield, but it was out of habit more than anything, because now his focus was on staring at Luke. And taking in the lines of his body through his shirt and his jeans. Steve licked his lips again and closed his eyes briefly. What was the matter with him, anyways?

Steve reached up, rubbed the pollen from his eyelids, though he was pretty sure all he’d accomplished was rubbing it into his skin. He reminded himself he needed to be more careful. Flickering in and out of actually being useful for combat, Steve lunged, knocking Spider-Man to the ground to prevent him from getting hit with a blast of pollen. Steve felt it settle on his back- but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Spider-Man beneath him.

Steve’s breath caught, a little, and he scrambled off of Spider-Man before it got embarrassing. His pants, such as it was, were rather tight and he wasn’t going to be able to hide his reactions for long. Steve swallowed a few times and reached up to rub at his throat. Luckily, the gloves were thick enough to diminish most of the sensory input. He closed his eyes for several long moments, and tried to breath.

Steve had to get out of here. If he didn’t get out of here... something was going to happen. He drew in a breath, which suddenly felt ragged, and then clenched his fists tightly. Steve focused on breathing- in, then out- until he had some modicum of control. Barely.

“Luke.” Steve said his name, it sounded far breathier than he’d meant it to. Luke glanced at him and Steve struggled to keep his thoughts on an appropriate path. But all that muscle, and he couldn’t _hurt_ Luke and- no, no, no.

“Yeah, Cap?” Luke said, like he didn’t notice anything was wrong. Steve shook his head to clear it, like a dog drying itself off.

“There’s something- something in the pollen. It’s- I don’t know, making me feel- strange.” Steve’s words were stilted, not quite fumbling, but like he was having a difficult time speaking. He was, kind of. It was hard to form the words to get his point across, when his body wanted him to just tell Luke he could do whatever he wanted to him. He gritted his teeth.

“Don’t let it hit you, take her down fast. I- I’m having a reaction and I can’t- I have to _go_.” Steve’s voice was pitched a little lower than normal. Almost like he was telling a secret, except not quite. The flush was traveling, Steve could feel it as it climbed down his neck. And leather was pressing him everywhere and he had to...

He had to get _out of here_. “Be careful. Don’t get hit. You can handle this, just- I’m sorry but I...” And Captain America left. He couldn’t take the Quinjet, because the rest of the team was going to need it. But he had to leave, so he took to the rooftops, to avoid running in to anyone.

Luke gave orders through the communicator and Steve groaned quietly as he ran, had to push off his cowl to get the voice out of his ear. Too intimate, like that, everything closing in. Despite the chill up here, Steve wasn’t cooling down at all.

Luckily, on the rooftops, he made it back to the mansion with no incidents. Steve didn’t run in to anyone at all, which was a blessing and also a curse. He felt so needy and he needed- what he needed. There wasn’t anyone who could give it to him.

He hadn’t, exactly, been focused on building a relationship. Other things had taken precedence, saving the world, Avenging, that sort of thing. A vocation and a purpose and it’d been enough. He had friends, and most of the time he could take the edge off by himself. No one he cared enough about to form a relationship with was worth the risk of jeopardizing the friendship by asking.

He wasn’t sure taking the edge off would work though. He got to his room and hurried out of his uniform. Showered to maybe try and get the pollen off. But he’d inhaled it, he’d also consumed it by licking his lips, and he’d rubbed it into his skin. And all it did was make him want even _more_...

Hands sliding along his skin, fingernails against his flesh, hands in his hair and on his body... oh _god_. His shower was an exercise in will. He finally got himself cleaned, out of the shower. But he was still flushed, and in the mirror he came face-to-face with his dark eyes, and red cheeks. He gripped the edge of the sink so tight he’d thought it would crack underneath the force of it.

Steve had never found himself so wanting. Even when he first had discovered sex. Even when he’d thought he was going to _die_. Nothing had ever felt like this. Unadulterated desire pounding through his veins, spinning his heart rate up, making his breathing shallow and every brush against his body feel just like electricity. Steve went to his bed and didn’t bother dressing. Laid spread out and tried to- let it wear off.

Steve was thinking about things that had nothing to do with desire. Tactical team combinations, strategies, training sessions. That last part wasn’t a good idea, because he immediately thought about hand-to-hand training with Tony. And his dark hair and his sweat slicked skin, and his good natured laughing even when he was being knocked on his ass.

He thought about Tony’s laugh, and a warmth crawled through him, coiling along his spine, and making him feel a little dizzy. His breath came out shorter and he’d- been in the locker rooms enough to know what Tony looked like. Then Steve was thinking about touching him.

And he was touching himself, slow strokes along his chest, over his ribs, along the lines of his abdomen. Exploratory, like he’d touch Tony if he was here right now. “Tony...” Steve’s voice was quiet, when he groaned out his name. On the thatch of curls, Steve forced his hand to stop, curled his fingers until his nails bit in to his flesh. And tried to force himself to calm down.

Of all the people he could _never_ jeopardize his friendship with...

His need was so bad though- so perhaps it’d be alright, if just this one time. If he thought about Tony and imagined it was Tony touching him, it’d be alright. It wasn’t like anyone would find out. The other Avengers were off fighting the villain who’d done this to him. And Tony was off in Japan doing some sort of work for SI. This one time, it’d not be so bad...

But thinking about Tony, and things manifested. His own hand, his own thoughts- they weren’t going to be enough. He wanted... but he couldn’t exactly just call Tony up and- offer to have phone sex with him. That would be weird, more than weird actually. But he wanted to hear his voice. He _needed_ to hear his voice.

Steve moved off of the bed, grabbed his phone from the nightstand, and dialed Tony’s cell phone from memory. His breath catching as it rang, because, his voice in his ear, even swallowed by the distortion of the cell phone was going to be-

“Hey, Steve.” Tony sounded like he had been sleeping. Which he probably had been. The time difference, it was in the middle of the night over there. But Tony’s voice was perfect, sleep roughened, a little fuzzy around the edges. Steve swallowed a few times and he tried to form words.

“Tony...” Steve said his name and realized how inappropriate it was, “Hi.” He added. There was a silence on the other end, and then a weird sound and Steve thought maybe Tony was yawning.

“Everything okay?” Tony asked, sounding alert this time, then there was a sound of someone hitting the keys of a keyboard. He wondered what Tony was doing. Maybe he was looking up to see what the Avengers had been doing, or checking his e-mail, or _something_. Couldn’t Tony do that all with his brain now? Maybe it was slower in the mornings.

“Steve?” Tony’s voice came again. Steve didn’t realize he’d been silent that long.

“Sorry.” Steve apologized quickly, voice still breathy, though he was hoping the medium would fool Tony enough in to thinking it was just the phone. “I...” Steve started, but he wasn’t exactly sure what to say. He wanted Tony to talk, but he wasn’t sure how to tell him anything. Or even explain _why_. He didn’t really want Tony to know, about the pollen and the effect it had on him.

“I’m sorry I disturbed you.” Steve worried his lower lip. He really should be hanging up, let Tony get back to sleep. “What time is it there?” Steve asked, glancing at his clock. He knew- figured it out in his head when Tony replied.

“A little after three.” Tony sounded concerned and a touch confused. “Steve, is everything alright? It doesn’t look like there’s any reports of villain activity around here, and nothing huge in the States or- elsewhere as far as I can tell. But it’s not like you to-“

“I wanted to hear your voice.” Steve blurted out. Damnit, was this pollen lowering his filters, too? He wasn’t sure of the full extent of what it was doing to him. He heard Tony’s surprised noise, but didn’t bother to stop talking. “I was thinking about you- training with you- and I wanted to... I mean, of course I shouldn’t have called because it’s late and I-“

“Shut up, Steve.” Tony interrupted him, cheerfully. Steve thought he sounded rather pleased that Steve wanted to talk to him. Steve also considered the possibility that he was just reading too much in to things. He was taking careful breaths now, trying to control his reactions. Steve sighed slowly.

“Tell me about your day. Well, yesterday, since today hasn’t happened.” Steve implored him. He sounded a little desperate, but he hoped that didn’t come through either. And Steve pressed the phone to his ear, and listened while Tony spoke about boring meetings and tiresome parties.

But it was Tony’s voice, and Steve felt the flush moving through his body, heating up everything, until his toes curled and his hands brushed idly against his thighs. Then trailed up, over his abdomen, and over his nipples. Just light touches, he squirmed a little, and bit back the little sound that kept threatening to spill out.

Steve got caught up, touching himself, that he didn’t even realize that Tony had asked him something until Tony let out an exasperated kind of sound.

“Steve... why did you call me?” Tony asked, “You’re not even responding to me.” Tony sounded put off, a little. Steve wanted to tell him that he definitely _was_ responding to him. Because Steve was sure it wasn’t his own hands on his body making him feel like this. He was painfully hard. He swallowed a few times. Maybe he should just admit it. But this far in the conversation, it’d be awkward.

“I...” Steve started and words failed him. He made a noise, sort of sharp and frustrated. “Look, there was a... villain. I got hit with _something_ and...”

“Steve, you’re naked.” Tony cut through his speech, sounding surprised. Normally, he didn’t access the cameras in the individual rooms with Extremis- but Steve had said he’d gotten hit with something and Tony had wanted to make sure Steve was alright.

Steve felt the flush bloom on his skin again, embarrassment this time. He didn’t bother to try and cover himself. He knew hands over that part of himself were going to be far more embarrassing than Tony seeing him aroused. Since he wasn’t sure he could actually stop himself from touching if his hands got near his cock- again.

“I got hit with this... pollen, or some sort of substance.” Steve tried to explain, voice catching a little. Tony was going to kill him, this was going to ruin everything. He’d been trying to get off to the sound of his best friend’s _voice_ and he hadn’t thought this through very well at all. “Ever since then I’ve felt... hot, under the collar and I want...” Steve trailed off.

“You want?” Tony prompted, after a few moments of silence.

“You.” Steve told him, unable to lie, when such a direct question was asked. Not to Tony. There was silence, for several long moments. “I need you.” Steve added quietly, “I need... please...” Steve continued. Talking as Tony was quiet.

This time, Tony was the one who made the frustrated sound.

“Steve,” Tony’s voice was practically a whine. “I took a plane here, I can’t _leave_.” Steve whimpered softly. Touching himself wasn’t working as effectively as he hoped it too. Tony made another frustrated noise and then...

“Wait!” Tony said and Steve’s hands stilled. “Just give me a minute, Steve. It won’t- be perfect but it’ll be enough, I promise.” Tony sounded confident, so Steve waited.

Tony was silent for several long minutes, muttering under his breath occasionally, while Steve’s need grew and grew. But Tony was focused... and Steve felt like the anticipation was going to kill him. His skin was slicked with sweat, still flushed, and while Tony worked- Steve ran his fingers over the bedsheets, focusing on the texture while he tried not to think about touching himself.

“Don’t worry, it’s just me.” Tony said, suddenly, about twenty minutes later. Steve was confused about what he meant, until the door opened and the Iron Man armor stepped in. It’s movements were a bit jerkier than normal, because it’s pilot wasn’t controlling it directly. But Steve’s throat went dry, anyways.

“I can see you...” Tony told him through the phone, his voice wavering a little. “God, you’re gorgeous.” Tony added. Tony made a little sighing sound.

“The cameras in the armor are better, closer, jesus- just look at you.” The Iron Man armor moved closer, the bed dipping as it knelt on the edge. Steve had turned to look at it and his heart was hammering in his chest. He’d never- well, back before he’d known it was Tony in the armor he’d thought _maybe_.

Iron Man was his best friend, still was, and Steve wouldn’t have minded- being with him. He’d imagined it some time, like if maybe he couldn’t expose his secret identity because the armor couldn’t come off. Then maybe he could figure out how they could be together...

But faced with the prospect of the armor touching him, without the pilot in there, was strange. Thrilling, close enough to what he wanted so he didn’t shy away, and Tony’s voice- instead of it being filtered through the modulator helped a very good deal. Cool metal fingertips splayed on Steve’s abdomen.

“Just look at you.” Tony said again and almost sounded like he was talking to himself. It was a bit awkward, when the armor leaned in and tried to kiss Steve. Pressing the line where the mouth was to Steve’s lips. It was strange, unyielding metal, but it only took a moment for Steve to accept the fantasy. To kiss the helm like it was really Tony, slow and sweet- because anything more would probably wind Steve up with bruised lips.

“Sorry...” Tony muttered, sounding a little miffed, as though he was annoyed he’d not thought that all the way through. Steve shook his head a little.

“No, it’s good, don’t- you don’t need to apologize.” Steve told him breathlessly. Iron Man’s fingers stroked at Steve’s abdomen and Steve swallowed a few times and laid his hand on top of the armors. He pressed down, until the repulsor ports were pressing down too. It was an odd texture, but it wasn’t- bad.

Different feeling than he’d imagined. And well- that was alright.

“Okay, this is okay?” Tony asked, making sure, rubbing his hand in a slow circle on Steve’s abdomen. And Steve nodded. Anything would be okay right now. Anything at all. He’d been checking out Luke. And Spider-Man. So he wasn’t exactly in his right mind. But that didn’t even matter right now. This was different. This was Iron Man. This was Tony.

This was _perfect_.

“Wait...” Tony said and his voice was- off. Steve placed it quickly. The quickened breathing, the tremor in his voice, Tony was- this was making Tony hard too. He liked this. Steve’s flush grew, and though the desperation had never left, it’d taken a backseat, but it came back with a rush.

“Oh, _please_.” Steve was practically begging now. Steve wasn’t sure he could hold off from really begging if he didn’t get more now. Iron Man moved more fluidly now, and he shifted to kneel between Steve’s legs, and run his hands along his body.

He followed the line of his neck, which Steve helpfully tipped his head back for. Over his pecs, across his nipples- teasingly light touches that didn’t stay in any one place for very long. Steve’s fingers curled against the sheets and he found himself spreading his legs.

The gauntlets trailed down, over his abdomen, his pointer finger dipping in to his navel, teasingly. He could almost imagine Tony’s teasing smile, and he wished he could see his face right now. But they didn’t have video phones, so Steve would have to just- be content with what they were doing.

“Oh, Tony!” Steve let out a surprised gasp, when the fingers of the Iron Man armor wrapped around him lightly. It was surprising, the sensation of being touched by someone else. It thrilled him, heat flaring, and he rocked his hips up in to the touch.

“That’s right, sweetheart...” Tony murmured, voice over the phone still right in Steve’s ear. He fumbled and turned it on to speakerphone, so his hands were free, both of them. He stroked him slowly, the armor’s helm tilted down, chin to his chest, so he could watch what he was doing. “This’ll get better.” Tony promised, his voice pitched really low now.

“You have something?” Tony asked, “I was hurrying to get here and I didn’t- I didn’t grab any lube or anything.” Tony sounded annoyed with himself. But Steve had some, he grabbed it from his bedside table, arching a little, sort of putting on a show for Tony. Tony who hummed with approval when he did it.

“I thought about this before.” Tony said, his tone was light, but there was the undercurrent to it, as Steve handed over the lube, and the Iron Man armor smeared some on his fingers. When he got them around Steve again, it was even better. The metal moved frictionlessly over Steve’s cock, but squeezed with enough pressure to make Steve’s toes curl tight, so hard his calves tightened, and he could feel it in his knees. “Touching you like this, granted, with my own hands and not the armor...” Tony chuckled.

It was a sound that rolled through Steve like thunder and he groaned, squeezed his eyes shut, and jerked his hips up in to Iron Man’s hands. Iron Man’s hand on him sped up. “Imagined what you’d look like if I touched you like this, beautiful, even better than I thought it would look. God, I wish I was there to really touch you.” Tony was- sort of rambling, but Steve didn’t care. Hearing his voice- it was enough to make everything feel so much better.

Iron Man’s hand fell away, and he was grabbing up the lube again. Steve was staring at the armor with hazy blue eyes, skin flushed, muscles straining, and sweat slicking his skin. His breath was coming in short gasps, and he was licking his lips almost reflexively. Steve reached up and put his hands on Iron Man’s biceps, fingers tightening a little.

Tony felt cheated. “Those should be my arms.” Tony complained. “God, I want to feel you so bad, Steve.” Tony continued speaking as he slicked his fingers up. “I want- can I?” Tony asked and he slid his finger down, between Steve’s cheeks. Steve’s answer was almost a sob.

“Yes, please. Tony, _god_ , please.” Steve choked out. This was- he knew it was wrong. He shouldn’t even be asking Tony to do this, but he couldn’t think about that as he lifted his hips a little, and the Iron Man armor shoved a pillow under him to keep him adjusted.

Steve cried out when the finger of the armor, thicker than Steve had been expected, started to slide in to him. His breathing stuttered in his chest and he made a sound, keening, and not quietly. Steve closed his eyes even tighter and imagined it was Tony- inside the armor instead of an ocean away.

“You look even better like this than I ever thought you would.” Tony continued in a rough voice, choked like he’d had someone’s hand around his throat, but in an entirely good way. Steve shuddered a little, as the finger kept pressing in slowly. “I usually imagined you taking me, but this- god, this is good. You look amazing, I wish I could touch you. It isn’t _fair_.” Tony huffed.

“No, it isn’t.” Steve managed to respond, his words ending in a groan, as Iron Man’s finger pressed in deeper, shifted, and rubbed along his prostate. Steve shouted in surprise. His vision exploded in to stars for a moment, and he spread his legs even further. “I wanted you to touch me. I want you so bad, Tony, please.” Steve gasped out.

Iron Man’s finger moved faster at Steve’s confession.

“I thought about it before, you know.” Steve was the one rambling now, words losing their neat edges as Iron Man kept hitting that place inside of him. “I used to think about it- before I knew it was you in the armor, I’d imagine... in the armor. And then when I found out it was you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Steve’s breath caught, flush rising, his eyes fluttering closed.

His hands moved, blindly. Down Iron Man’s arms first, then over his chest plate. Touching, even though Tony couldn’t feel it. But he thought- if Tony could see it then maybe he’d imagine that Steve was touching him right now.

“Yeah, I used to imagine it too.” Tony admitted. His voice was getting a little more wrecked, a little less controlled, and Steve could faintly hear the springs in the bed over the other end of the phone. Tony was probably- touching himself and thinking about Steve. Steve groaned quietly.

He rocked his hips up against Iron Man’s finger, and Iron Man’s other hand was moving, using the slick still there to take Steve’s cock back in hand, stroking him in rhythm with his finger inside of him. Steve’s vision was getting a little white at the edges, heat curling through him like a blaze.

“Tony, _Tony_!” Steve gasped out his name, again, and again. Until each breath seemed to be Tony’s name, until it merged together, and then it wasn’t words at all, just noises. With a cry, Steve’s back arched off the bed as he climaxed.

“Oh, fuck, Steve.” Tony cursed and groaned and Steve was pretty sure that Tony had come too. Steve stared blankly at the ceiling as he came back to himself, Iron Man’s finger still inside of him, and Tony panting heavily through the speaker phone.

Steve was panting too and it seemed like the heat was fading from his body, the arousal dying down, the need and want receding, until Steve was left with just the feeling- Iron Man inside of him, Tony on the phone, and the knowledge that this was- had been- a really bad idea.

Silence prevailed, except breathing, for several long moments.

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve finally said, having gotten his breathing under control. The Iron Man armor was shifting away, and Steve sat up, grabbing the phone. “I’ll see you when you get back.” Steve said, and he hung up the phone while the Iron Man armor exited.

Steve stepped into his bathroom to clean off, and resolved to not talk about this again. Tony had wanted him, but it- it wasn’t a good idea. None of it had been a good idea and yet- Steve couldn’t find himself fully regretting it. As he stepped back into the shower, under a spray of warm water, he sighed.

Maybe he’d just have to see what happened, when he saw Tony face-to-face. Until then, he turned the shower on a little hotter, and imagined Tony’s fingers on his skin.


End file.
